spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
SpinnyBoi guide to coding
Welcome To SpinnyBoiz Guide To Coding! Note: If you would like to experiment with anything in here, don't do it in the comments. Experiment with coding here instead. Audio ** SoundCloud Players To create a SoundCloud player, copy and paste: You can replace my URL with any URL from SoundCloud. Adding Images/Gifs Adding YouTube Players Very simple to add a video, just go into editing the page and on the right side there should be a tab that says add features and media, and then a little thing that says video. all you have to do is click that and add the link. "How do I make it so your username is displayed?" Well, , it's not coding at all! It's a "magic word" called USERNAME. To do this, copy and paste: Tables And colored tables to add this table just go into editing the page and click the little tab on the right side that says table colored table | \/ Tabbers Tabbers are extremely simple to code. |-| Hey look = This is a tabber. |-| It's used to = Organize information. To create a tabber, copy and paste: |-| First heading here = Content |-| Second heading here = Content |-| Third heading here = Content You can add as many headings as you want. Collapsibles To create this, copy and paste: More will be added later - expect rewriting and new entries soon! Borders This is a standard border. To create this, copy and paste: Insert Your Text Here This is a standard rounded border. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is a double border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is an outset border. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is an inset border. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is an ultra thick border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a groove border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here his is a ridge border. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is a dotted border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a box shadow border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a rounded box shadow. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is dashed border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a shadow border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a nice, non-excessive combination of solid, dashed and dotted. Just in case, here's the coding for that: Your text here! Fonts & Colors To change a font, simply use: your text here List Of Fonts Note: Some fonts are only visible from certain computers, any font that appears as Times New Roman, that isn't it of course, is not compatible with your computer. Not all fonts may be listed here as well. Credit to Fubsy for font list Changing Color This text is red. To create red text, copy & paste: Insert Text Here Credit to Fubsy for font list, original here . Floating Images Fixed to Bottom Right Copy & Paste: Insert Text or Image Here Fixed to Top Right Insert Text Or Image Here Fixed to Bottom Left Insert Text Or Image Here Fixed to Top Left Insert Text Or Image Here Headings This text has a blue text shadow. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here You can also make text risen and dropped. This text is risen. To create this, copy & paste: Your text here This text is dropped. To create this, copy & paste: Your text here So what about sizing text? This text is in size 1. This text is in size 5. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here You can alter the size by replacing the "3" with your number, sizes 1-5. So now that we know about text coding, how do we make headings? Simple, combine them. ��Welcome to Space!�� See how nice that is? In case you're wondering, copy & paste: ��Welcome to ImaginaryClan!�� Backgrounds This is a gradient black and white background. To create this, copy & paste: Your text here This is a rounded gradient background. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here Polls Polls are one of the easiest things to code. Is this guide helpful? Yes A little bit No To create a poll, copy & paste: < poll> Your Question Here Answer Answer Answer Delete the space in < poll> to create . This guide was/is created by TheDarkestSpirit but is maintaned by flowf Category:Guides Category:Helpful